Reunión escolar
by Padmenvy
Summary: Una carta ha llegado al castillo varia citando a los "padres" de Squnelle a na importante reunión...    contiene ligero yaoi XS


Hola! X/D Me han pedido encarecidamente que continúe y muestre la reunión escolar, asi que aqui la tienen~ Espero que siga gustando, nunca esperé tan buena acogida a mis historias.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, de verdad que me animan a seguir adelante!

- **Reunión Escolar**-

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Basura. Sabía que no era buena idea traerla aqui.-

Xanxus se había negado desde un principio a que la niña fuese al cole tan pequeña, pero Squalo había insistido en que cuanto antes empezara su educación sería mejor, alegando que no era bueno para ella pasarse el día rodeada de una panda de asesinos malhablados y sin apenas escrúpulos.

Todo había comenzado unas noches atrás, cuando los dos que se proclamaban padre de la niña compartían lecho en lo que con el paso de los años, se había convertido en un secreto a voces para todos los que en aquel palacio habitaban, incuso para la pequeña, quien veía a los dos asesinos como su prototipo de una "pareja normal". Apenas se habían sacado la camisa y andaban recostados en la cama, en mitad de un jugueteo normal ( todo lo normal que puedan ser los preliminares sexuales para alguien como Xanxus, quien era de todo menos delicado en sus acciones) cuando, sin previo aviso ni llamada, la puerta de la alcoba se entreabría, dando paso a una plateada cabecita que apenas levantaba palmo y medio del suelo.

En mitad de un lascivisimo beso en el que la cruel mano del mayor, jalaba de las plateadas hebras del otro, el espadachín logró atisvar por el rabillo de sus ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, la pequeña figura que se acercaba a ellos, tallandose los ojos, somnolienta.

- Mgh! - El peliplata empujó a un lado al jefe sin siquiera pensarlo. Tomandole esto por sorpresa, el mayor cayó por el borde de la cama estrepitosamente, levantandose casi de inmediato y encarandose a Squalo.

-¡¿ Qué mierda te crees que haces basu...?- Enmudeció de pronto al tener a Squnelle al lado, viendolos en silencio con expresión compungida, jalando con cierto nerviosismo la tela de su pijama.

- ¿ Qué te pasa?, ¿ No puedes dormir? - Como si hubiese olvidado lo que acababa de ocurrir, Xanxus tomaba a la menor por las axilas, sentandola sobre su regazo luego de haberse sentado él también a un lado del espadachín. Squnelle negó con la cabeza, pasando su mirada de uno al otro, quienes también la miraban con cierto deje de preocupación, la menor solía dormir toda la noche y era la primera vez que iba a la alcoba del jefe a esas horas y ella sola.

- ¿ Tuviste una pesadilla? - Insistía esta vez Squalo, tomandole una mano y sonriendole comprensivo, no se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual su pequeña los hubiese invadido a esa hora, con esa actitud tan callada y pensativa, pese a que seguramente tendria mucho sueño.

- Quero...domí con ustedes.- Aún con los 3 años recién cumplidos, la pequeña todavía tenía alguna que otra dificultad con la pronunciación, pero se le entendía perfectamente.

Squalo miró a Xanxus tras la petición de la niña, el jefe por su parte solo resopló, recostandose en la cama con su consentida entre ambos.

- Pero solo por esta noche.- Replicaba a sabiendas de que, no le negaría cuantas veces quisiera el quedarse a dormir con ellos.

Ya más tranquila, Nelly tomaba uno de los larguisimos mechones de la plateada cabellera de su padre biológico, tironeando de él un poco, como hacía algunas veces como un habito más.

Resignados ambos a otra noche de abstinencia, ambos asesinos comenzaron a caer lentamente en manos de Morfeo hasta que de pronto la vivaz vocecilla de la menor rompió el silencio de la medianoche.

- Y...¿ po qué en el cole todos tienen mamá y papá y yo teno dos papás? - Los ojos de Squalo se abrieron a sobremanera, clavandose en los de Xanxus, quien también había despertado de golpe al escucharla, ambos sabían que tarde o temprano Squnelle comenzaría a preguntar cosas así, pero habían preferido ignorar ese hecho como algo que aún estaba muy lejano.

- ¡ Buenas noches! - Fue la respuesta de ambos quienes simplemente voltearon, dandole la espalda a la menor, dejandola "atrapada" entre ellos, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para responder a aquello...¡¿ Qué le dirían el día que preguntase como se hacen los niños? Squnelle, molesta por la reacción de los dos mayores, se puso en pie en la cama, saltando entre ellos.

- !Vrooei! ¿ Po qué, po qué, po qué, po qué, po qué...?- Y siguió así un buen rato, saltando y preguntando sin recibir respuesta, hasta que finalmente, agotada, terminó durmiendose entre los dos, hecha un obillito.

- ¿ Qué piensas decirle, basura? - Ambos habían estado despiertos todo el rato, esperando que la niña dejase de molestar.

- Vrooei...- resopló el espadachín, volteando y viendo al mayor con expresión cansada.- ...No lo sé.- Era un asunto en expremo delicado, toda la situación familiar que rodeaba a Squnelle era como poco peculiar en comparación a lo que seguramente se consideraba "normal" en su escuela. Ante todo esto, tanto el asesino de las llamas de la ira como el espadachín, prefirieron no mentar nada, dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo por el momento. Y parecía que todo iba bien hasta que una de las veces que Lussuría regresaba de ir a recogerla al cole, le entragaba una carta a Squalo, donde se le citaba en el despacho de la directora al día siguiente, para hablarle de su hija.

Y por eso estaban ahora allí. Xanxus había exigido ir, pues se consideraba tan padre de la menor o más que el mismo Squalo. Se habían vestido de manera informal pero seria, el espadachín incluso se había presentado desarmado, habiendo dejado su preciadisima espada en su estuche y había instado a Xanxus a que también fuese desarmado.

- Buenos días...- Saludaba una mujer de mediana edad, de estatura más bien baja, con el cabello corto y rojizo y de complexión normal, aunque algo rellenita de caderas. Vestiacon un traje color crema y portaba unos papeles en sus manos, los cuales dejó en la mesa, volviendose a los asesinos con una sonrisa de cortesía.

- No hay duda de que usted es el padre de la pequeña Squnelle- Le estrechaba la mano a Squalo, tomando asiento, luego de ofrecer la mano derecha también a Xanxus, quien simplemente la miró impasible con los brazos cruzados, negandole el saludo.

- ¿ Qué problema hay con ella, mujer ?- Directo y tajante, el jefe de varia no la dejo ni mentar palabra alguna, recibiendo un discreto pisotón por parte de Squalo, quien intentaba guardar las formas en todo momento.

- Oh, no, no, no hay ningún problema directamente con ella, es una niña encantadora... Lo que nos preocupa es - Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que forzó un poco más la sonrisa, encogiendose un poco de hombros.- ...su situación familiar.

- Quiero que vean algunos dibujos que ha hecho últimamente...- Y ponía sobre la mesa los papeles que antes traía con ella. Se apreciaban garabatos difusos y algunas figuras que pretendía ser humanas, donde las caracteristicas del uniforme varia, el emblema, el castillo, armas, sangre...todo ello tenía un lugar en los lindos dibujitos de la menor.

- Tememos que su hambito familiar no sea el más adecuado para una niña pequeña...además que por lo que dibuja y cuenta, en su familia no cuenta con una figura femenina que le sirva de ejemplo, decía que las mujeres en su casa visten uniforme y solo limpian.-

- Obvio, son doncellas del servicio.- Y esta vez fue el codo de Squalo el que impactó con menos disimulo en el costado del mayor.

La directora, sin poder evitar fijarse en la actitud de los otros dos, volvió a tomar los papeles, apilandolos.

- Ustedes dos...¿son pareja?-

- Vrooei! NO!-

- Porsupuesto que NO!-

La respuesta dejó helada a la mujer , no tanto por la respuesta en sí como por el tono. Negó con la cabeza, frotandose las sienes.

- En sus dibujos se aprecian situaciones violentas, armas e incluso sangre...- Explicaba.

**Flashback 1: **

- Uishishishishi! Ha sido una matanza estupenda, capitán...- Belphegor y Squalo regresaban a la casa, todos cubiertos de sangre de sus victimas de esa noche, pero satisfechos por el trabajo realizado.

- Vrooooei! Donde está mi pequeña?-

Una radiante Squnelle corria alegre a los ensangrentados brazos de su padre quien la levantaba del suelo, abrazandola y llenandola de besos. Ese se había convertido en la manera habitual de darle la bienvenida a su padre, habitual y normal para Nelly. El hecho de que su familia pareciese ir siempre armada, que regresasen cubiertos de sangre o que intentasen matarse los unos a los otros, no parecía ser nada extraño para ella.

**Fin Flashback 1.**

- Vrooei! Podria haberlo visto en alguna película!- Se defendía el espadachín, quien sabía de lo peligroso que podía ser que el estado considerase que la pequeña no estaba siendo criada en el mejor ambiente.

- Pero no es solo eso, también tiene un vocabulario a veces muy soez y nada apropiado para una niña pequeña, además que desobecede mucho, faltando al respeto a a figura de autoridad que es su profesora.-

**Flashback 2:**

- Vroooei! No me jodas, Xanxus! , toda esta mierda está terminada, solo has de firmarlos! - En el despacho del jefe, Squalo , ya harto de intentar hacer que el mayor atendiese a sus obligaciones, había terminado por bramarle de mala manera con una pila de informes pendientes de firma sobre el escritorio del mayor.

Squnelle, quien había sido testigo de todo aquello, simplemente trepó al regazo del jefe,sentandose allí, indiferente de la acalorada discusión de los mayores.

- Y me das una paleta, papá? - La menor tironeaba de una de las plumas que decoraban el lateral del cuello del mayor.

Squalo miró fulminantemente a ambos.- No, Vrooei!, Cenaremos ensequida.- Bramaba la respuesta pese a que la pregunta no iba para él.

-...- Xanxus se le quedó mirando y finalmente se encogió de hombros.- Cenaremos enseguida...-

Nelly, molesta por no haber conseguido su capricho, se cruzaba de hombros, pataleando sobre las piernas del jefe. El espadachín por su parte, satisfecho de que Xanxus le hubiese apoyado, dió un último toque a los informes, como recordandole que debía firmarlos y salió del despacho, dejando solos a los otros dos.

- ¿ De qué sabor la quieres, Nelly? - Y abría uno de los cajones del escritorio, donde había toda una variedad increible de dulces con los que consentir a su princesita. - Pero no le digas al idiota de tu otro padre.-

**Fin flashback 2.**

- La niña tiene un sólido ego ¿ qué pasa con eso? - El pelinegro entrecerraba la mirada, fulminando con esta a la directora.- Ella no tiene por qué obedecer órdenes, es mil veces superior a todos ustedes.-

Conciso y tajante, la voz de Xanxus enmudecía a la fémina, a la cual se le notaba ya algo más que un atisbo de nerviosismo palpable.

- Pero ella tiene razón, la niña necesita disciplina! - El peliplata se había encarado al mayor, estaba harto de que Xanxus le consintiera en todo a la pequeña, parecía como si para el jefe, Squnelle fuese como un reflejo de si mismo, de todo lo que no pudo tener cuando tenía su edad y vivía en las calles, convirtiendola poco a poco en una criatura caprichosa como el mismo Xanxus era.

**Flashback 3:**

- Papi, papi! Juega comiguu! Juega, jueeega!- Pasaba a veces que, cuando Squalo y los demás salían a alguna misión, Xanxus quedaba al cuidado de Nelly, era algo que normalmente no le importaba, bastaba con dejarla jugar un rato con Bester o darle alguna cosa que la entretuviese, pero en esa ocasión, el Ligre dormía, cansado de tanto juego y de la élite solo quedaban Levi, ( quien dormía en su habitación, recuperandose de algunas heridas que se negó a que Lussuria curase) y él mismo.

- Ahora no.- Pese a que la mimaba en exceso, el pelinegro era igual se seco para con ella en su manera de hablar, salvo que la pequeña estaba normalmente fuera de su punto de vista en lo que a maltratos e insultos se refería.

- Vrooei! Jueeegaa! Juega conmigooo! - Tiroeaba de su ropa, pataleando el suelo. Xanxus fruncía el ceño, le crispaba los nervios que la pequeña tuviese esa forma de expresarse tan parecida a la del espadachín.

- Toma, ve a pintar algo.- Sacaba de sus cajones una cajita con tres rotuladores permanentes de colores, entregandoselos a la menor.

- Ah! y...pinto lo que yo quera? - El pelinegro se limitó a asentir sin mirarla, concentrado en leer por encima y firmar los informes semanales de sus subordinados, un trabajo tedioso que normalmente había que obligarle a hacer.

Feliz de la vida, Nelly desaparecía de su despacho, corriendo hacia la sala, donde estrenó su nuevo juguete, pintarrajeando las mesas, sillones y paredes con garabatos sin sentido alguno, pero pronto se aburría y subía escaleras arriba, en busca de otra cosa que poder pintar.

- Boss!, Boss! - Apenas diez minutos después, Levi entraba a todo correr por la puerta de la oficina del jefe, sosteniendo en alto a Squnelle, agarrada por la ropa.

- Tenemos que librarnos de este pequeño mostruo!- Nelly, enojada con el moreno, intentaba golpearle, revolviendose en su fuerte agarre.

- Aah! Vrooei! Tonto Levi! sueltame! - Xanxus, sin entender, elevaba la vista, viendo un Levi a Than, con el rostro completamente pintado de verde,azul y rojo, extraños corazoncitos y estrellas adornaban sus mejillas, nariz y frente.

- Wuahahahahahahah!- Sin poder remediarlo, el jefe estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que el estupefacto Levi soltase a la menor, quien corrió a abrazarse a Xanxus, que la sostuvo y la sentó en su regazo. Lejos de reprenderla o castigarla, el pelinegro le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, henchido de orgullo por la travesura de su pequeña.

- Mirate, pedazo de escoria! Ahora te ves mucho menos desagradable! Deberías de estarle agradecido!- Y volvía a reir, burlandose sin piedad de uno de sus mas leales subordinados.

- Levi feo...- Aún enfadada, Squnelle, le sacaba la lengua al que le había servido de lienzo, volviendo a abrazarse al mayor, quien seguía partiendose de risa.

- B-Boss...- Y el aún herido Levi tuvo la cara adornada todo el día y gran parte del día siguiente, puer la tinta era indeleble...

**Fin Flashback 3.**

- La niña no necesita disciplina, basura!, ella está perfectamente!-

- Vroooei! Te recuerdo que YO soy su padre! No vas a decidir por mi en lo que a ella se refiere!-

- Eh...ah...ya, ya, calmense, por favor.-

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ambos asesinos apretaron los puños y volvieron a sentarse, cada uno mirando a un lado, refunfuñando por o bajo.

La directora suspiró, agotada, nunca había tenido una reunión con padres tan peculiares.

- Lo siento mucho...pero visto lo visto, como educadora me veo en la obligación de alertar a las autoridades acerca de todo esto. Llamaré y seguramente un inspector de la oficina de protección al menor pasará por su casa, para comprobar la situación familiar y el entorno de Squnelle...y si no es favorable para ella, me temo que...-

No la dejaron decir ni una sola palabra más, cuando les miró tenía los cañones de dos revolvers apuntandole a la frente, extrañamente uno era empuñado por Xanxus y otro por Squalo, habían desenfundado al mismo tiempo.

- Creía que habías venido desarmado...-

- Lo mismo digo.-

Era extraño ver al espadachín con una pistola, pero obviamente no podía presentarse en la escuela de la menor armado con su espada como solía.

-...- La mujer los miró horrorizada, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y unas gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por sus sienes lentamente.

- Nadie va a quitarme a mi pequeña. ¿ Entendió? - La expresión en el semblante de Xanxus era fria, no mostraba enojo, solo indiferencia y superioridad.

- Sabemos su nombre, sabemos donde vive...- el peliplata se encogía de hombros.- podemos tener acceso a sus cuentas de bancos, de correo electrónico...a sus números de teléfonos...-

- En otras palabras...podemos hacer su vida sea tan miserable que usted misma nos suplique la muerte.-

La mandíbula de la fémina temblaba, estaba realmente aterrada, como lo estaría cualquiera al otro extremo del arma de un par de asesinos.

- P-pero ...la niña...es por el bien de la niña.-

- Mgh...mire a esa ventana.- El jefe reprimía las ganas de volarle los sesos sin más. Al otro lado de la ventana, en el exterior, todos los miembros de la élite de Varia habían rodeado el edificio, junto con las tropas de menor rango y los oficiales del trueno, en total más de 50 personas, todos ellos asesinos armados y potencialmente peligrosos tenían sitiado el lugar.

- Esa es la familia de Nelly y le aseguro que todos y cada uno de ellos estaría más que encantados de arrebatarle la vida a quien sea que intentase separarla de nosotros.-

Ante la aterradora visión, la mujer pasó saliva y volvió a mirar a quienes la amenazaban a punta de pistola.

- ¿Hará esa llamada?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿ Volveremos a tener quejas sobre la niña? - Volvió a negar.

- ¿ Le contará de esto a alguien? - Apunto de echarse a llorar, la directora negaba por tercera vez.

Satisfechos por las mudas respuestas, los asesinos retiraban los revolveres, volviendo a enfundarlos y dirigiendose a la salida, viendo de reojo como la que aún sería la directora de la escuela de Nelly por un tiempo más se desplomaba en su escritorio, aliviada por seguir con vida.

- Ha sido un placer conocerla. Hasta la proxima reunión~- Y salían de allí.

- Papá! Amos a Casa!- Squnelle, les había estado esperando fuera, mostrandole a Bel y Fran el patio donde solía jugar y su clase, y ahora corría a tomar al jefe y el espadachín de las manos, tirando de ellos hacia los vehículos. Estos se iban llenando con los miembros de Varia y regresando al castillo.

No volvieron a recibir cartas por parte de la dirección de la escuela y Squnelle pudo seguir con sus clases preescolares con total normalidad, aunque nunca supo que para que esto fuese posible, hubo que tenerlos bajo amenaza de muerte.


End file.
